The present invention generally relates to graphical prescription in imaging systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a system and method for three-dimensional (3D) graphical prescription of a medical imaging volume.
Medical imaging systems may be used to capture images to assist a physician in making an accurate diagnosis. Imaging systems typically include a source and a detector. Energy, such as x-rays, produced by the source travel through an object to be imaged and are detected by the detector. An associated control or image processing system obtains image data from the detector and prepares a corresponding diagnostic image on a display.
Image data may come from a variety of sources. Images may have been generated and/or acquired from one or more imaging sessions and involve different modalities (e.g., ultrasound (US), magnetic resonance (MR), computed tomography (CT), x-ray, positron emission tomography (PET), nuclear, thermal, optical, video, etc.), views, slices, and/or protocols. Images may have originated from a single source or be a result of calculation (e.g., fused or compound images from multiple modalities).
An image processing system may combine image exposures with reference data to construct a 3D volumetric data set. For example, a 3D volumetric data set may be formed by combining successively scanned slices or planes of an object. For example, axial x-ray slices may be used to construct 3D volumetric data set.
A physician may then desire to view image slices in another plane. The 3D volumetric data set may be used to generate images, such as slices, or a region of interest from the object. For example, the image processing system may produce from the volumetric data set sagittal, coronal, and/or axial views of a patient's spine, knee, or other area. These image slices may then be generated from the 3D data set by a processing component, such as an image processing component, for example.
Graphical prescription is a mechanism by which a user, such as a physician, may prescribe the image slices to be generated. Generally, a reference image (also referred to as a scout image or a localizer image), or a set of reference images, is obtained from an imaging system and/or imaging component. The reference image(s) are then displayed to the operator. The operator may then mark on the reference images using, for example, lines or boxes to prescribe the desired image slices to be generated. The marks are overlaid on the reference image and depict the position and orientation of the images to be generated. An operator may then adjust the marks until the desired prescription is specified.
Efficient prescription is highly desirable. That is, it is desirable that an operator be able to quickly prescribe the images to be generated. In addition, it is highly desirable for an operator to be able to accurately prescribe the desired images because it may be time consuming to make several iterations of prescriptions and generate new images. However, it is frequently difficult for the operator to properly visualize the spatial location and orientation of the prescription, especially when imaging the interior of a three-dimensional structure. Oblique and double oblique prescriptions are particularly difficult for an operator to visualize and properly prescribe. The use of more than one reference image aids the user in visualizing the prescription, but 3D position and orientation are still difficult for operators to interpret across multiple reference images and, as a result, prescriptions are incorrect or prescriptions are not created until after the full scan has taken place.
Current systems may, as described above, overlay marks, such as lines, representing an image plane, on a two-dimensional (2D) reference image. The image to be generated is in the plane normal to the reference image, through the marked line. When multiple reference images are used that are non-orthogonal, the imaging plane can not be represented as a line on one or more of the reference images. Thus, an operator may have difficulty properly visualizing the image prescription. In addition, manipulating the prescription becomes more difficult and less intuitive. As a result, the generated images may not be optimal, requiring the operator to make another iteration of revising the prescription and re-generating the images.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for 3D graphical prescription of a medical imaging volume.